My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Season 5
by Dennis Fielder
Summary: Doug goes out to investigate the disappearance of the entire population of the Crystal Empire. Finding an old fear of Queen Amalthea's, the others must come to aid him, and many fearsome things come across their paths and their very souls before investigating one of Earth's greatest magical mysteries.
1. A New Journey

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

**Season 5**

Episode 1: A New Journey

(It opens as the gang is returning to the guys' place, magically carrying Doug and Rob's computers, and Doug's X-Box.)

Twilight: I can't believe you talked us into bringing these.  
Doug: Oh, you're just mad that you were the first one to die in our Ultimate Alliance game.

(They set everything up and relax when Spike belches out a letter with a regal A on it.)

Doug: Hey, a letter from Queen Amalthea.

(Doug opens it up.)

Doug: "My young friends, we have received word that the entire population of the Crystal Empire has disappeared."  
Twilight: WHAT?! But my brother and Cadence are there! What happened?! What happened?!  
Doug: "We don't know what happened, therefore, I decree that Doug will go investigate and contact the rest of you when he finds something."  
Applejack: Wait, so Queen Amalthea wants ya to investigate a mass disappearance alone? What the hay is wrong with her?!  
Doug: Basic backup. We can't just all go. If it's a big prank, it's just a waste of time. If it is something big, we could all get captured, and then we're screwed.  
Rarity: Well at least someone should accompany you. You're just one stallion after all.  
Doug: I can handle it. Besides, I can easily take a look around the place.  
John: Doug-  
Doug: Look, I know you guys are worried about me, but I promise, I'll be fine.

(Fluffy begins chewing the letter.)

Twilight: Fluffy, no! That's from the queen!

(Fluffy stops.)

Fluffy: Mm...  
Rainbow Dash: Are you sure about this?  
Doug: Yeah. I'll head off tomorrow. Hey Fluttershy, could you watch Fluffy for me?  
Fluttershy: Uh sure. I guess.  
Rob: I still don't like it. If it's so big a deal, why doesn't the frigging queen investigate?!  
Doug: The same reason a general doesn't relay messages to people. They can't just up and leave for awhile.  
Chris: Yeah.

(Cut to that morning as Doug wakes up as Pinkie's there.)

Pinkie: Hi!  
Doug: Ah! Pinkie, what the heck are you doing here?!  
Pinkie: A good luck party!

(Cut to everyone there with something. Rob gives Doug a notebook.)

Rob: So you can make notes and stuff.  
Doug: Cool.

(Chris gives him a cupcake.)

Chris: For a good luck snack.  
Doug: Thanks.

(John gives Doug his hat.)

Doug: Whoa! Thanks man.

(Twilight gives Doug a map.)

Twilight: This is a map of the Crystal Empire. You can use it to check anywhere a pony can be hiding.  
Doug: Thanks, and I promise, I'll make sure your brother and Cadence, and by association your unborn niece/nephew are safe.  
Twilight: Thanks.  
Pinkie: I got you a disguise.

(Pinkie puts a moustache on Doug's face.)

Pinkie: There. Now no one will recognize you if you have to go undercover.  
Doug: Uh... Okay...

(Applejack brings a bag full of apples.)

Applejack: For your trip. It don't hurt none to make sure your energy's up.  
Doug: Right.  
Rainbow Dash: I got you something.

(Rainbow Dash hands him a Daring Do book.)

Rainbow Dash: For when you're camped out.  
Doug: Thanks.  
Rarity: Now my gift.

(Rarity puts a cloak around Doug.)

Rarity: It might get a trifle cold. Now, make sure to get eight hours sleep and-  
Doug: Rarity, I'll be fine.  
Fluttershy: Um... Good luck.  
Doug: Thanks.

(Doug heads out. Cut to a short while later as Doug's walking down the road.)

Doug: Captain's log.

(Doug lifts a log out of his way.)

Doug: Stardate: ... April. I've begun my journey to the Crystal Empire to investigate the strange disappearance there. I know not how long I'll be gone or... Really which way I should go, but I will make it there, and I'll make sure everything is okay.

(Discord pops up.)

Doug: Ah!  
Discord: You know, Doug, you're in over your head. Maybe you could use some assistance.  
Doug: No thanks, Discord. I'll be fine. I'm just doing a cross country trek that I have no idea how long it'll take. What could go wrong? ... Please don't answer that.  
Discord: I don't have to. You'll find out soon enough.  
Doug: What do you mean?  
Discord: Sorry. You asked me not to answer your question. Until later, I'll see you... Out there.

(Discord vanishes.)

Doug: Well... That was ominous.

(Doug heads off.)

The End.


	2. Fluffy Problems

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

**Season 5**

Episode 2: Fluffy Problems

(It opens at Fluttershy's house as she puts a bowl of kibble in front of Fluffy as none of her heads eat a bite.)

Fluttershy: Oh come on, Fluffy. Doug's gonna be back soon. Why, I bet he's at the Crystal Empire right now.

(Cut to Doug teleporting into the desert outside Appleloosa.)

Doug: I AM SO LOST!

(He teleports away. Cut back to Fluttershy.)

Fluttershy: Come on, girl. Just a few bites for me?  
Fluffy: Mm...

(Angel Bunny kicks her in the ribs as she growls angrily as Angel Bunny goes to the couch, but Fluffy just sits back down.)

Fluttershy: Now Angel Bunny, that wasn't nice. Oh, I better get help.

(She opens the door.)

Fluttershy: Come on, Fluffy. Let's go for a walk.

(Fluffy sluggishly goes to Fluttershy, and they head off. Cut to Sweet Apple Acres as Fluttershy arrives.)

Applejack: Well howdy Fluttershy. What's wrong?  
Fluttershy: Fluffy. She won't eat a thing.

(Winona rushes in and barks, but she stops when she sees Fluffy and licks her paws as Fluffy moans and lies down on the grass.)

Applejack: Well I'm afraid I don't rightly know how to deal with this sorta problem.  
Fluttershy: Thanks anyway Applejack.

(Cut to the library as Fluttershy knocks.)

Twilight: Oh hi Fluttershy. What's wrong?  
Fluttershy: Fluffy won't eat. Do you have any advice?  
Twilight: Nope. I guess she just misses Doug. Hey girl, don't worry. I'm sure Doug's fine.

(Cut to Doug teleporting into a swamp.)

Doug: Oh Celestia darn it!

(Cut back to Twilight and Fluttershy.)

Twilight: Come on girl, can't you just live life while you're living with Fluttershy?  
Fluffy: Mm...  
Fluttershy: I guess not. Thanks anyway, Twilight.  
Twilight: Anytime.

(Fluttershy goes to Carousel Boutique as Rarity looks.)

Rarity: Oh no, no, no, no, Fluttershy! Keep Fluffy out of here! She'll track mud all over, and I don't like the way she looks at Opal- Oh, I say, what's wrong with Fluffy?  
Fluttershy: She won't eat, and nothing anyone can do will help.  
Rarity: Oh dear. Well I'm afraid I don't know all that much about dogs.  
Fluttershy: Okay.

(Cut to the boys' place as Fluttershy knocks, and the three come out.)

Rob: What's up?  
Fluttershy: Fluffy's depressed, and I don't know what to do.  
Chris: I know! Tickle her belly!  
Rob: Dude, that's a viscous three-headed dog!

(Chris is trying, but Fluffy doesn't even kick a leg.)

Rob: Oh! Why can't I ever be right about these kinda things?!  
John: Oh, try Pinkie. She can make anypony smile.

(Cut to Sugar Cube Corner as Pinkie's there with the twins when Fluttershy arrives with Fluffy.)

Pinkie: Hi Fluttershy! What's up?  
Fluttershy: Oh, I was wondering if you could help with Fluffy. She's depressed, and she hasn't eaten all day-

(The twins toddle up to Fluffy.)

Pound Cake: Doggy!  
Pumpkin Cake: Doggy!

(The two pet Fluffy and giggle as Fluffy smiles and licks them, as they tickle her belly, making her pant.)

Pinkie: Hooray! Problem solved!  
Fluttershy: Okay, then I'll just bring Fluffy over here every day until Doug comes back.  
Pinkie: That sounds great. And I'm sure it'll be soon.

(Cut to Doug teleporting to Manehattan.)

Doug: Oh come on!  
Discord (VO): Still don't need help?  
Doug: No I don't! I just need to really focus!

(Applejack's aunt and uncle are staring at him.)

Doug: What are you looking at? Haven't you ever seen a pony talk to an omnipotent being that's not physically present before?

(They quickly walk off.)

The End.


	3. Storytime III: The Alicorns and the Shoe

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

**Season 5**

Episode 3: Storytime III: The Alicorns and the Shoemaker

(It opens with the Cutie Mark Crusaders going to Rob.)

Applebloom: Hey Rob?  
Rob: Yeah?  
Applebloom: Since Doug's not around right now, could you tell a story to our class?  
Rob: ... Sure.

(Cut to Rob coming in.)

Rob: Hello.  
Foals: Hi Rob.  
Rob: Alright. Now get ready for a tale of persistence, hard work, and elves! The Elves and the Shoemaker. Now, once upon a time, in a land called... Memphis... There lived a poor shoemaker and her good hearted little sister and apprentice, Sweetie Belle.  
Sweetie Belle: Ooh, that's my name.

(Cut to a shoe shop in Memphis.)

Rob: Times were bad for the shoemaker, and one sad day, the local banker arrived to demand his money.

(Prince Blueblood arrives and knocks on the door.)

Sweetie Belle (VO): Who is it?  
Blueblood: It is I, the local banker. I demand half of the money you owe me by tomorrow, or I'm tossing the two of you out into the street!  
Sweetie Belle: Um... We're not home.  
Blueblood: Oh don't be stupid! I'll be back tomorrow! Oh, and by the way, your sister makes really ugly shoes!

(Cut to inside.)

Rarity: "We're not home"?  
Sweetie Belle: It was all I could think of. Rarity, you think we'll be able to pay him off?  
Rarity: Probably not.  
Sweetie Belle: Why?  
Rarity: Because the shoes I've made are horrible!

(They go to several horse shoes.)

Rarity (bursting into tears): Oh, let's just face it! I've doomed us both to being homeless, dirty, and forced to wear ugly rags! I'm pathetic!  
Sweetie Belle: No you're not! These are some of your best shoes yet!  
Rarity (calming down): Thanks, Sweetie Belle, but I'm afraid that's not saying all that much. I'm sorry, but there's nothing left to do.  
Sweetie Belle: Ooh! We could wish for a miracle!  
Rarity: Sweetie Belle, darling, miracles just don't happen in the real world.  
Sweetie Belle: Well since there's nothing left to do, we might as well try.  
Rarity: Well you have a point there.  
Sweetie Belle: Yeah!  
Rarity: But first, I believe it's your bedtime.

(She yawns.)

Rarity: Mine too, actually.

(They go to sleep as Celestia, Luna, and Cadence appear.)

Cadence: Oh those poor mares.  
Luna: Don't fret. I'm sure we can rework these shoes.  
Cadence: But what if things just stay the way they are. We can't do this forever.  
Celestia: We'll just have to hope for the best.

(Cut to the next morning as Rarity and Sweetie Belle come down to see bedazzling shoes.)

Rarity: Holy-! Well I'll be, you were right, Sweetie Belle!  
Sweetie Belle: Yay!  
Rarity: Oh, I've got to keep a pair for ourselves.

(Rarity puts a pair in her room for safekeeping as they go to the door, and there's a long line of ponies there.)

Sweetie Belle: Customers!  
Rarity: Now that's what I call a miracle.

(They open the shop and practically get stampeded by the customers. Cut to the end of the day as every pair of shoes that was for sale got sold. Rarity and Sweetie Belle stand in front of a huge bag of money.)

Rarity: Oh, this is fantastic!  
Sweetie Belle: It's a miracle! It's a wonder! It's-

(Blueblood takes the bag away.)

Blueblood: I'll be back tomorrow for the other half of my money.  
Sweetie Belle: The pits.  
Rarity: Oh, and we've sold every last shoe in the place. There's no way we can get the rest of the money by tomorrow.  
Sweetie Belle: Ooh! Ooh! We could wish for another miracle! Then whoever came last night will come tonight!  
Rarity: Sweetie Belle that may be pushing our luck... Oh, but it's our only shot. Alright. Also, we'll peep through the door to find out who they are.

(Cut to that night as the two are by the door as Rarity finishes looking at the pair of horseshoes she saved.)

Rarity: Lovely. Just simply lovely.

(Just then, the princesses come in.)

Cadence: I hope they don't get lazy. We'll probably only have time to do this once more after this.  
Luna: Well here's hoping for the best.

(The two ponies watch the alicorns make another shop full of horse shoes as lovely as before, heading out again. Cut to the end of the next day as the shop is emptied again by customers, leaving as big a bag of money as before.)

Sweetie Belle: We're rich!

(Blueblood grabs the bag and heads off.)

Blueblood: I'll take that.  
Sweetie Belle: We're poor.  
Rarity: Oh no we're not, Sweetie Belle. I spent as much time as I could between closing and the visit to study the horseshoes, and now I know how to make them!  
Rarity & Sweetie Belle: YAY!  
Rarity: Now all we need is to find a way to thank those alicorns.  
Sweetie Belle: Ooh! I know!

(Cut to that night as the three alicorns return.)

Celestia: Okay, this is the last time we're doing this.  
Luna: I kn-

(They look and see a good chunk of their work done already.)

Cadence: Wait, so they know how to make the horseshoes now? Then why'd-?

(The two emerge with new outfits for them.)

Rarity & Sweetie Belle: Surprise!  
Luna: What is this for?  
Rarity: A thank you.

(The three put the gowns on. Luna's in a feminine version of Michael Jackson's Thriller outfit. Celestia's in a white sequin gown, and Cadence is in a gown like Belle's from Beauty and the Beast.)

Cadence: Aw, thanks you two.  
Rarity: No need for that. It's us who should be thanking you.

(Cut to the classroom.)

Rob: And that's the end of the story.  
Scootaloo: Eh.  
Applebloom: That was pretty good, Rob.  
Rob: Thanks, and I'm sure Doug will be back to tell you kids another story in no time.

(Cut to Doug teleporting into Canterlot.)

Doug: That does it! I'm taking the train to the Crystal Empire!

(Doug walks off to the ticket booth.)

The End.


	4. Birthday Dash

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

**Season 5**

Episode 4: Birthday Dash

(It opens as Rainbow Dash wakes up and heads out as Pinkie appears out of nowhere.)

Pinkie: Happy birthday, Rainbow Dash!  
Rainbow Dash: Ah! Pinkie!  
Pinkie: Come on to Sugar Cube Corner!  
Rainbow Dash: I don't-  
Pinkie: Please?  
Rainbow Dash: Oh... Alright.

(Cut to Sugar Cube Corner as everyone comes out.)

Everypony: Surprise!  
Rainbow Dash: Ah! Oh guys, you didn't have to do this.  
Applejack: Come on now, we wanted to.  
Scootaloo: Yeah, because you are awesome!

(The two hug as they begin talking.)

Pinkie: Ooh, ooh, Rainbow Dash, try the lemon drops!

(Rainbow Dash tries some as fire shoots out of her mouth, and she laughs.)

Rainbow Dash: Awesome! You haven't lost your touch, Pinkie!  
Pinkie: Thanks.

(Rob takes one and isn't bothered.)

Rob: Nice.  
Twilight: How about presents.  
Rainbow Dash: AWESOME!

(Rainbow Dash opens a present from Twilight, and it's a new Daring Do Book.)

Rainbow Dash: Wow, thanks.  
Twilight: No problem.

(Rainbow Dash opens a basket of pranks from Pinkie.)

Rainbow Dash: Great.  
Pinkie: Thanks.

(Rainbow Dash then opens new horse shoes from Applejack.)

Rainbow Dash: Cool, thanks.  
Applejack: No problem, Sugar Cube.

(Rainbow Dash then opens a new outfit from Rarity.)

Rainbow Dash: Nice. Thanks.  
Rarity: Yeah. I figured it would go fantastic with your mane.

(Rainbow Dash then opens turtle wax for Tank from Fluttershy.)

Rainbow Dash: Thanks Fluttershy. I was running low.  
Fluttershy: You're welcome.

(Cut to later as Pinkie rolls out a cake with different colored frosting and two dozen candles.)

Pinkie: And here's the rainbow cake!  
Rainbow Dash: Awesome!

(Rainbow Dash comes up.)

John: Make a wish.  
Rainbow Dash: I wish...

(She looks around at all her friends but Doug there and looks down.)

Rob: I wish he was here too, Dash.  
Rainbow Dash: Actually, I wish Doug stays safe until he comes back.

(Rainbow Dash blows out the candles.)

Chris: Now let's eat!

(Cut to the Crystal Empire as Doug looks around.)

Doug: Captain's log: Stardate... May... Seriously, I've been watching too much Star Trek. Anyway, I've finally arrived at the Crystal Empire and investigated every nook and cranny, and Amalthea was right. This whole place is deserted. There isn't even a sign of where they went. I am beginning to check around the outer area.

(Doug goes out to the snow caps as he sees something glow in the distance. He walks up and sees that it's the Red Bull.)

Doug (to himself): "They passed over the road long ago, and the Red Bull followed them and covered their tracks." I've gotta get the others!

(The Red Bull suddenly turns around and snorts at Doug.)

Doug: ... I said that a little loud, didn't I?

(The Red Bull chases Doug around.)

Doug: Okay, this is good. I just need to get behind him and chase him into the water, and then... Wait... How does the teleportation spell go again?! I can't think!

(The sea comes closer and closer as Discord appears in the water.)

Doug: Discord, help me!  
Discord: Moi? What makes you think I'm inclined or capable to save your little black tail?  
Doug: Um... If you don't help me, you won't be able to gloat about you being right. You said I needed help, and I did need it. I never should've taken off on my own. You wanted me to say I need your help? I NEED YOUR HELP!

(Discord looks on just as Doug's hoof touches the water.)

To Be Continued...


	5. Revenge of the Red Bull

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

**Season 5**

Episode 5: Revenge of the Red Bull

(It opens at Ponyville as Twilight's knocking on the boys' door.)

Rob: What?  
Twilight: Is Doug back?  
Rob: No.

(Rainbow Dash comes and knocks.)

Rob: What?  
Rainbow Dash: Is Doug back?  
Rob: No!

(Pinkie knocks.)

Rob: What?  
Pinkie: Is Doug back?  
Rob: NO!

(The Cutie Mark Crusaders knock.)

Rob: NO DOUG IS NOT BACK!  
Applebloom: Uh... Actually we just wanted to see if you were up for telling another story.  
Rob: Oh... Um... Sure.  
Chris: Hey Rob, is Doug back?  
Rob: ARGH!  
Twilight: Girls and guys, I'm worried. Doug should've been back by now. Maybe we should head out and see if he's okay.  
Applebloom: Hooray!  
Applejack: You're not coming!  
Applebloom: Please?  
Applejack: No!  
Sweetie Belle: Please?  
Rarity: Absolutely not.  
Scootaloo: Please?  
Rainbow Dash: No way.  
Cutie Mark Crusaders: Please?!  
Chris: D'aw... Sure!  
Girls: CHRIS!  
Chris: What?

(Cut to the Crystal Empire as the Ponies arrive from the train.)

Rainbow Dash: Okay, now we just need to figure out where Doug is.  
Discord: Oh I can answer that.

(Discord appears out of nowhere.)

Rob: Alright, Discord! What did you do to Doug?!  
Discord: Why Rob, I'm hurt that you think I'd touch a hair on Doug's mane.  
Fluttershy: Rob, how can you be so insensitive. Discord's a nice guy... For the most part.  
Rob: He tossed us into this place without our consent!  
Discord: Well I guess I just won't tell you where Doug is.  
Rob: Oh, he doesn't know.

(John hits him upside the head.)

Rob: I'm not saying I'm sorry.

(Rarity hits him upside the head.)

Rob: ... Sorry.  
Discord: Accepted.

(Discord snaps his fingers as Doug appears out of nowhere.)

Doug: Oh... Transporting makes me wanna...

(Doug hurls in a trash bin.)

Sweetie Belle: Ew.  
Doug: Okay guys, I've got bad news! The Crystal Ponies have been taken prisoner by the Red Bull!  
Rob: The Red Bull?! As in the Red Bull that nearly made Amalthea the last unicorn?! As in the bull that's eternally on fire?!  
Doug: Yup.  
Rob: AHHHH!

(Rob cowers behind Fluttershy.)

Rainbow Dash: Well that's embarrassing.  
Doug: Also... I'm sorry. I should've asked you guys to come with me, but instead I acted like a stubborn mule.

(Doug turns to a mule.)

Doug: No offense.  
Mule: None taken.  
Rob: Wait, where'd he come from?  
Applebloom: The train.  
Rob: Oh.  
Doug: So, let's go get that bull!  
Twilight: Whoa, whoa, whoa. We need a plan.  
Doug: Good point. Last time, he nearly drove me into the sea.  
Twilight: THE SEA?!

(Twilight shakes Doug like a rag doll.)

Twilight: What about Shining Armor and Cadence?! WHAT ABOUT SHINING ARMOR AND CADENCE?!  
Doug: Don't worry. I'm sure it's like the unicorns King Haggard had the bull keep in the sea. Not actually in it, just imprisoned in some really weird dimension. All we have to do is drive the bull into the sea.  
Rob: How the heck are we supposed to do that?!  
Doug: WITH FRIENDSHIP!

(Rob stares at him.)

Rob: Are you stupid or something?  
Doug: Stupid is as stupid does, Rob. Now, here's my plan. The Earth Ponies will run around the Red Bull while the Pegasai will fly around him to disorient him. Then once they've done that, Rarity, Twilight, John, Sweetie Belle, and I will use our magic to lift the bull up and slam dunk him into the ocean!

(Everyone stares at him.)

Twilight: Wow Doug, that was really thought out.  
Doug: Thanks.

(Cut to the bull as it looks around when Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo zoom by. It looks confused and goes after them.)

Rainbow Dash: Okay, okay, now!

(Rob zooms past the bull again as it follows Rob before Fluttershy comes up.)

Fluttershy: Excuse me, Mr. scary fiery Red Bull, sir, could you please-

(The Red Bull roars as Fluttershy is flung away. The Bull then looks down and sees Applejack, Pinkie, Chris, and Applebloom running around.)

Applejack: We're doing good, y'all! We're doing good!  
Pinkie: WHEE!  
Chris: I sure hope this Red Bull doesn't get wings! Ha!

(Rob flies down and thwacks Chris upside the head before flying back up. The Bull gets dizzy as they notice.)

Rob: Now, Doug! Now!  
Doug: Okay girls, ready?

(The unicorns and Twilight stand ready.)

Ponies: Ready!  
Sweetie Belle: Yay!

(Their horns glow as Sweetie Belle is having the most trouble as Rarity pats her back encouragingly, and the Bull begins lifting up as it snorts out.)

Twilight: Okay. On the count of three.  
Rarity: One...  
Sweetie Belle: Two...  
John: Three...  
Doug: GO!

(The Bull is tossed back into the sea as the Crystal Ponies are brought back as the river goes close from the displacement and recedes, revealing everyone the Bull captured perfectly fine.)

Twilight: Cadence! Shining Armor!

(The three embrace.)

Twilight: How's the baby?  
Cadence: Fine. Now... How long have I been gone?  
Applejack: A month.  
Cadence: Wow.  
Doug: Come on, Everypony. Let's go home.

(Cut to the guys' place as they're celebrating.)

Pinkie: We did it! We saved Everypony!  
Doug: Yeah. I'm just glad it's over.  
Applejack: Come on; let's give the boys time to sleep. It's gotta be close to nine by now.

(Applejack goes for the door, but it doesn't open.)

Applejack: Say huh?

(They try to open the door, but it won't give.)

Doug: Hey! Hey! Spike? Anypony?!  
Rob: We're stuck in here? With a limited supply of food to split between thirteen ponies?!

(There's a rumble.)

Rob: OH NO! IT'S BEGINNING ALREADY! MUST RESIST URGE FOR FLESH!  
Doug: Dude, it's just us trying to loosen the lock.  
Rob: Oh.

To Be Continued...


	6. The Ghost

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

**Season 5**

Episode 6: The Ghost

(It opens as Rob is kicking the door, but it doesn't give.)

Rob: Oh god, it's been a week! I'm cracking man! I AM CRACKING!  
Chris: Snap out of it, Rob!

(Chris slaps Rob.)

Rob: Thanks Chris.

(Chris raises his hand again.)

Rob: Uh, that's enough!

(Rainbow Dash is playing Forza 2 with Scootaloo.)

Scootaloo: Whoo! I finally won!  
Rainbow Dash: Not bad. Ooh, let's play that fighting game, Doug has.  
Rarity: Urgh! Can't you two take this seriously? We are trapped in here, and we've only got enough food left for a couple of days at the most!  
Rainbow Dash: Sorry. Just trying to keep our minds off of it.  
Doug: This doesn't make sense. Everything seems to be working fine, and yet we can't get out.  
Twilight: Yeah. It's like someone wants us to stay in here.  
Fluttershy: B-but, we're the only ones here, aren't we?  
Rob: Oh god, what if it's a ghost?!  
John: Or one of us isn't who they say we are.  
Doug: What? That's crazy, John.  
John: Is it?! You up and left us for three weeks, and you come back a lot more composed and focused than before!  
Doug: Me?! If anything, I should be suspecting all of you of being fakes! I've been gone for three weeks!  
Pinkie: Um guys, maybe we shouldn't be-  
Rob: Hey, shut up, you little blob of gum!  
Chris: Hey, don't talk to her, like that Rob! We're all supposed to be friends here!  
Rob: Really? Mind telling me what we really know about the girls?! Or John?! How do we know he's such a nice guy, considering he used to be a con artist!  
John: At least I'm not some jerk who doesn't appreciate people's help!  
Rob: HEY!  
Rarity: Now come on, you lot. Let's all just calm down and-  
Applejack: Oh, will ya stop bossing everyone around!  
Rarity: Well someone has to keep everyone from going nuts considering how serious the situation is!  
Twilight: Now let's just all breathe, people.  
Doug: Urgh, here we go! Just because you're a princess doesn't mean you have to butt into every little thing!  
Twilight: Well at least I care about my friends!

(Everyone begins talking until they all hold themselves up in separate rooms, leaving only Pinkie and Chris in the living room.)

Pinkie: Um, guys? Girls?

(Pinkie pouts as her hair deflates.)

Chris: Aw.

(They walk off sadly as a mysterious shadow remains. Cut to Twilight moping as she thinks.)

Twilight: Wait a second. Doug does care about his friends. Why would I say that he doesn't? ... That thing! It's not someone possessing someone! It's like the Windegos! That's it! I've gotta apologize to Doug!

(Twilight goes to Doug just as the mysterious shadow barley misses grabbing hers. Cut to Twilight approaching Doug.)

Doug: Hey Twilight, I'm sorry I called you bossy. I don't know what came over me.  
Twilight: I know. Now we need to get everyone back together, since whoever's doing this wants us apart.  
Doug: Right.

(Cut to them looking for the others.)

Twilight: _A true, true friend helps a friend in need.  
A friend will be there to help them see.  
A true, true friend helps a friend in need  
To see the light that shines from a true, true friend..._

(They find Pinkie and Chris moping.)

Doug: Come on, Pinkie. We've gotta remind everyone that we're still friends, and that no one really meant what they said earlier.  
_Everyone needs our help.  
We must work hard and do what we can.  
_Pinkie: _We could try, and give it a chance.  
Once that's done, we may start to understand.  
_  
(Cut to a montage of everyone talking to the gang, as they apologize for the shouting until only John's left.)

Ponies: _A true, true friend helps a friend in need!  
A friend will be there to help them see!  
A true, true friend helps a friend in need  
To see the light that shines from a true, true friend...  
_  
(They find John grumbling in a corner.)

Doug: John, I wanna say I'm sorry for shouting at you. You have a right to be upset that I left for so long, but if we don't stay together, whatever's after us will have us right where it wants.  
John: Yeah, well so what if some thing's making us say stuff we don't mean?! I still mean what I said! We're still stuck in here, and it doesn't change that you walked out on us for three weeks!

(Doug holds his head down as the arguing begins all over again, except it's everyone against John when Pinkie and Chris see the shadow.)

Pinkie: Ooh...  
Chris: Uh guys?

(No one can hear them over the shouting.)

Chris: Right! It's up to me!

(Chris charges at the shadow.)

Chris: AHHH!

(He slams his head into it and passes out as the shadow screams, catching everyone's attention.)

Doug: That's what's been making us fight! Get it, gang!

(The unicorns try to fight it, but it emerges from the wall to reveal King Haggard.)

Rob: AHHHHHH! AHHHHHH! AHHHHHHH! AHHHHHH!  
Applejack: ... Who the hay is that?  
Doug: King Haggard! The guy who used the Red Bull to round up unicorns!  
Twilight: What do you want?!  
King Haggard: The unicorns!  
Rainbow Dash: Oh yeah? You'll have to get past us to get our friends, Mr. "I can make ponies argue about stuff that doesn't matter"!

(Rainbow Dash charges, but she flies past him and hits the wall.)

Rainbow Dash: Ow.  
Fluttershy: Oh, what do we do?  
Rarity: Well we've already tried blasting him.  
Scootaloo: We're gonna die, aren't we?!  
Applebloom: No way! We'll make it!  
Sweetie Belle: Yeah!

(Sweetie Belle sends a small spark at Haggard that does nothing.)

Sweetie Belle: Uh-oh.

(King Haggard goes for the unicorns when Pinkie laughs.)

Doug: Pinkie, what are you doing?!  
Pinkie: Oh, don't you remember?  
_When I was a little filly,  
And the sun was going down...  
_Rob: She's not...  
Pinkie: _The darkness and the shadows,  
They would always make me frown...  
_Twilight (smiling): She is.  
Pinkie: _I'd hide under my pillow  
From what I thought I saw.  
But Grammy Pie said that wasn't the way  
To face your fears at all...  
_Rob: Then what is?  
Pinkie: _She said, "Pinkie,  
You gotta stand up tall!  
Learn to face your fears!  
You'll see that they can't hurt you!  
Just laugh to make them disappear!"  
Ha-ha-ha.  
_  
(King Haggard becomes a little more transparent as everyone smiles.)

Everyone: _So...Giggle at the ghostly!  
Guffaw at the gross, see?  
Crack up at the creepy!  
Woop it up with the weepy!  
Chortle at the kooky!  
Snortle at the spooky!  
And tell that big dumb scary face  
To take a hike and leave you alone.  
And if he thinks he can scare you,  
Then he's got another thing coming.  
And the very idea of such a thing  
Just makes me wanna  
Hahahahahahahaha!  
LAUGH...!  
_  
(King Haggard disappears as the door swings open, and they run out happily, except John who looks down.)

Doug: Whoo! We're all safe!

(Spike comes up.)

Spike: Where were you guys?  
Doug: Stuck inside by an evil ghost.  
Spike: Oh.

(Cut to later as Doug goes to John.)

Doug: Hey John.  
John: Hey Doug. So, figured how Haggard locked us in?  
Doug: We were never trapped at all. Twilight suspects that he simply screwed with our perceptions, making us think we couldn't leave. Are you alright?  
John: No, Doug. I'm not. You see, it doesn't matter if what you guys were arguing about were fake. Everything I myself said, that was real. It was why you weren't able to pull me back until Haggard showed up. You see, I really was that angry at you for going off after the Bull on your own. If I got any angrier, I would've blasted you like we blasted the Bull.  
Doug: But the point is you didn't.  
John: No, the point is that I was willing to do that. I'm afraid I have to get away from this for awhile. I'm going to take my show around Equestria. I don't know when I'll be back again.  
Doug: I'd hate to see you go. Me and the others were gonna house sit for Uncle Al and Aunt Linda, but if that's how you feel, I guess you have to. See you soon?  
John: ... We'll see.

(John walks off with his cart.)

To Be Continued...


	7. A Memorial Day Carol

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

**Season 5**

Episode 7: A Memorial Day Carol

(It opens at Doug's aunt and uncle's house as everyone is there.)

Sweetie Belle: Wow, this is a big house.

(Hunter comes up.)

Fluttershy: Oh, is this your aunt and uncle's cat?  
Doug: Yeah. Her name is Hunter.  
Fluttershy: Hi Hunter.  
Hunter: Reow.

(Hunter rubs against Fluttershy.)

Rarity: I wish John could be here. He'd have a ball here.

(Cut to Appleloosa as John is performing.)

John: _For it really doesn't matter  
What I do... What I do...  
You buy my charms and poxes  
'Cause they come in fancy boxes.  
To improve your ugly daughter,  
I've a vile of colored water.  
And my magic incantations  
Can be framed as decorations.  
Though there's really nothing to it,  
And of course you all see through it!  
You love me 'cause I do it...  
With a flair.  
_  
(Everyone applauds. Cut to John going back inside the cart.)

John: Thank you for your support ladies and gentlemen.

(John then sighs and flops onto the ground.)

Discord: Oh, don't be such a downer. What would Doug say?  
John: Huh?

(Discord appears.)

Discord: I suppose it's been awhile since we've had a one on one talk, but I suppose you remember me. Discord? It's short for Discord.  
John: What do you want?  
Discord: Oh, just to help you out.  
John: I don't need help.

(John's about to walk out.)

Discord: You're worried about Doug, aren't you?  
John: What do you know about Doug?!  
Discord: I know he's a stubborn piece of work that puts the lives of his friends over his own.  
John: Yeah, tell me about it.  
Discord: Though to be fair, if you want to avoid the situation you ponies were in with Haggard, you're gonna have to start trusting him again.  
John: Trusting him's the easy part. I'm the one I don't trust.  
Discord: You know, I was wondering, what were you doing just before we met you in London, you looked like you had something else on your mind.  
John: Well, that's a long story.

(Discord snaps his fingers as they're at a graveyard.)

John: What the-? Oh geez, this is like a Christmas Carol, isn't it?!  
Discord: Maybe, so John, who's that over there?

(John sees himself looking at the graveyard but not going in.)

John: Good lord, it's me.  
Discord: Mind if I ask what you're doing?  
John: ... What I'd been doing every morning for the past year and a half. Looking at a cemetery and not going any closer to see my little brother.  
Discord: Your brother?  
John: Yeah. We didn't have decent access to medical supplies, living on the streets since Celestia knows when, so...  
Discord: How old was he?  
John: Does it matter? It's always too young. I kinda threw myself into the act after he died, and that's where I got the stick of being a fake since until I met the others, I didn't really believe in magic.

(Cut to the gang meeting up with John and him taking them to the house.)

John: It was when I met Doug and the others that my life got back on track. The old boy saved me really, and I made a silent promise to always have George's back.  
Discord: George?  
John: My- I meant to say Doug. I need to rest or something. I'm mixing up names.  
Discord: John, where do you think you are right now?  
John: Talking to the pet of Frankenstein-

(There's a bright flash as he's in a green room looking around.)

John: What the-?!  
Celestia: Hello John Brown.  
John: Ah!  
Celestia: Come and know me better.  
John: Where'd you come from?!  
Celestia: I rise with the sun. I have a habit of being here.  
John: Well I figure you're the one who's going to show me what's going on right now?  
Celestia: Yup.  
John: Well I'm not in the mood for this mumbo jumbo, so can't we just skip the lectures and that stuff?!  
Celestia: Of course.  
John: Eh?  
Celestia: I can't make you do something if you don't want to.  
John: So, can you take me back to my wagon?  
Celestia: I would if I was the one who brought us here.  
John: Oh... Wait... Where are we anyway?

(John walks out and everyone's talking and eating pizza, and hotdogs at Doug's aunt and uncle's.)

Doug: Eat up guys. I haven't used my credit card since I met you, so might as well splurge for the holiday.  
Rob: Mm... Hotdogs... Ah...  
Fluttershy: I'll just have some of the cheese pizza.  
Doug: No problem.

(Scootaloo is running around looking at stuff.)

Scootaloo: This is so cool!  
Sweetie Belle: Yeah, why's it called memorial day?  
Doug: It's about remembering people we've lost. People we miss. Usually soldiers and the like.  
Rainbow Dash: Whoa, heavy.  
Applejack: Yeah.  
Applebloom: Hey, it's lunch time! Let's eat! ... Some more.

(Everyone has a good laugh and digs in.)

Twilight: Wow, this stuff is pretty good. You know what's interesting? I don't miss this stuff when we're back in Equestria.  
Doug: Yeah, I guess since we're all ponies and... Stuff...  
Rarity: Oh lord, they are hopeless.  
Pinkie: Hey look!

(Pinkie opens a door as a tidal wave of pool toys fall out.)

Pinkie: Toys!  
Doug: Okay everyone; help me clear out the pool!

(Cut back to Celestia and John.)

John: That's my boy. Always so energetic.  
Celestia: Your boy?  
John: That's Doug. I said, "That's Doug."  
Celestia: John, where do you think you are right now?

(John's about to answer when there's another flash.)

John: Not again!

(John stumbles into a kitchen and looks around and sees a cloaked Pony.)

John: Well look who it is. Mr... Sorry, Miss Big Scary Future, dressed in black. Now look here, madam! I am sick and tired of being dragged through space and time! If you want to show me something, fine, but I refuse to have conversations with someone whose face I can't see, so lower that cloak, or I'm off!

(The figure removes the cloak to reveal Luna.)

John: Princess Luna, you're representing the future?  
Luna: Well it's the only spot that made sense.  
John: Well alright. Now what?  
Luna: Tell me what that is over there.

(Luna gestures to a tombstone.)

John (sarcastically): Oh no! It's my gravestone! This entire thing has been completely pointless, you know that?! Discord shows me what I was like a few months ago. Well hoorah, hoorah! You do realize that the past makes up who I am, right?! There's no point taking me down memory lane when I already know full well what happened! Then Celestia shows me the present! Wow, it's like I'm ALREADY LIVING THAT NOW! And then there's you... Showing me the future. And what's the future? I'm going to die. Of course I am. I'm going to die. Spike's going to die. Rob's going to die! Those cute little fillies are going to die! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE! ... We're all going to die and leave the people we care about when you shouldn't. Now what's the point of showing me that I'm going to die?!  
Luna: John, where do you think you are right now?

(John looks at the grave and walks to it, finding that on the grave isn't his name. It's "George Brown".)

John: I don't wanna be here!  
Luna: But that's the problem. You're always here. I didn't bring you here, you did.  
John: You have no idea what it's like to say good-bye. Would you say good-bye if this was Celestia's grave?! COULD YOU?! And then finding that there's someone out there who's just like the one you lost.  
Luna: But Doug is not George, John. You have to accept that if you're to move on with your life. You have to say good-bye to your brother.  
John: How can you ask me that? Your mother had Doug walk away for three weeks and nearly get himself killed. Do you know what that was like? ... It was like losing him all over again. I was so mad... I was so mad George left me again.  
Luna: John, Doug may be like George, but he's not him. He'll never be George. You have to let him go.  
John: When do you let this stuff go? When are you supposed to start moving on?  
Luna: Well what better time than a day meant to reflect on those we care about? This is where you are right now, John. Where do you want to be? Where to you need to be?

(John looks back as Luna's gone, and he looks back at the grave.)

John: ... Good-bye George. Good-bye. Wherever you are, thank you, all of you.

(John stands up as Doug walks up.)

Doug: Fluffy, no! Leave Hunter alone!

(Doug turns to see John.)

Doug: John! Dude, when did you get here?!  
John: Uh... I just dropped in.  
Doug: Well come on down! We're doing karaoke! It's time to respect friendships, have fun, and enjoy life!  
John: Yeah, sure.

(Doug comes down with John.)

Doug: Hey guys, look who I found upstairs.  
Rarity: John, you're back! How are you?

(John kisses Rarity right there as her leg pops up.)

Everyone: Ooh...  
John: I believe I have a song I would like to sing for this occasion.  
Rarity: ... Okay...  
John: _With a thankful heart,  
With an endless joy.  
With a growing family,  
Every girl and boy  
Will be nephew and niece to me!  
_Everyone: _Nephew and niece to me!  
_John: _Will bring love, hope, and peace to me!  
_Everyone: _Love hope and peace to me!  
_John: _Yes and every night will end,  
And every day will start  
With a grateful prayer  
And a thankful heart.  
With an open smile  
And with open doors,  
I will bid you welcome.  
What is mine is yours.  
With a glass raised to toast your health!  
_Everyone: _Glass raised to toast your health!_  
John: _And a promise to share the wealth!  
_Everyone: _Promise to share the wealth!  
_John: _I will sail a friendly course.  
File a friendly chart.  
On a sea of love  
And a thankful heart.  
Life is like a journey.  
Who knows when it ends?  
Yes and if you need to know  
The measure of a man  
You simply count his friends.  
Stop and look around you.  
The glory that you see  
Is born again each day.  
Don't let it slip away.  
How precious life can be.  
With a thankful heart  
That is wide awake.  
I do make this promise.  
Every breath I take  
Will be used now to sing your praise!  
_Everyone: _Used now to sing your praise!  
_John (to Rarity): _And to beg you to share my days!  
_Rarity: _Beg you to share my days!  
_John & Rarity: _With a loving guarantee,  
That even if we part,  
I will hold you close  
With a thankful heart.  
_John: _I will hold you close  
With a thankful..._  
Wait a second, my wagon's still in Appleloosa!

(Luna pops in.)

Luna: Don't worry, we brought it back to Ponyville for you.  
John: Oh thanks.  
Rarity: Um... Is there a story behind this?  
John: Oh yeah...

(Cut to later as Chris goes to Doug, who's reading Star Trek: Countdown to Darkness.)

Chris: Ooh... I am the Ghost of Memorial Day...  
Doug: Past, present, or future?  
Chris: Ooh... I didn't think that far ahead...

(Everyone has a chuckle.)

The End.


	8. Sisters

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

**Season 5**

Episode 8: Sisters

(It opens outside of Ponyville as Pinkie's pacing back and forth as everyone is there.)

Doug: Pinkie, what's the problem? I can't wait to meet your sister.  
Pinkie: Yeah, but she's late, and it's making me nervous. Blinky's never been late before, and from what my mom and dad say in their letters, her new boyfriend isn't nice.  
Rob: Oh come on, how bad can it be.

(Pinkie's sister, Blinky, the one with silver hair and a grayish-blue body, arrives with a white Earth Pony with a buzz cut.)

Blinky: Oh, I hope Pinkie's okay Jack. According to Mom and Dad, she's been doing all sorts of crazy things, like chasing after a Red Bull.  
Jack: Shut up with your stupid stories!  
Doug: Whoa, dude. That was uncalled for.  
Blinky: Oh, don't mind Jack. He just isn't a fan of those kinda of stories.  
Doug: True ones or ones that involve a giant bull that's eternally on fire.

(Blinky giggles as Jack shoves her aside and goes to Doug.)

Jack: You hitting on my mare?!  
Doug: No.  
Jack: You lying jerk!

(Jack kicks Doug in the face as he's flung into a windmill and flung back onto Twilight.)

Twilight: Oh Celestia, are you okay?  
Doug (dazed): Mommy, I don't wanna go to pre-school today.  
Pinkie: Ooh...

(Cut to an inn Blinky and Jack will be staying at as Pinkie is helping them with their stuff.)

Pinkie: Oh boy, Blinky, this is gonna be great! We can stay up late swapping stories, and in the morning, I'm making you guys waffles!  
Blinky: Ooh, that sounds-  
Jack: Waffles are stupid, just like you!  
Blinky (nervously): Uh, yeah. Yeah.  
Pinkie: But Blinky, you like waffles, and-  
Jack: We're going to bed now!

(Jack shoves Blinky away.)

Blinky: Uh, see you later, Pinkie.

(Pinkie watches sadly. Cut to the house next door as the guys are about to go to sleep.)

Doug: Come on guys, let's get some sleep. And will someone get that darned phone?  
Chris: Uh Doug, we don't have phones here.  
Doug: Oh yeah. Guess I got hit harder than I thought.  
John: Quite so. That Jack is a brute. I'm surprised Blinky's even with him.  
Rob: Oh, it's no big deal. We probably just caught 'em on an off day.  
Jack (VO): Where do you get off calling me a dead beat in front of your sister while we were getting here?!  
Blinky: No Jack, all I said was that you were imbetween jobs.  
Jack: And that's everyone's business?!

(Cut to Pinkie outside listening as her hair deflates, and she walks off sadly. Cut to the next morning as Pinkie arrives at the library where the others are.)

Twilight: Pinkie? Wh-what happened?  
Pinkie: Mom and Daddy were right about Jack. He's a meany-mean pants. We gotta get Blinky away from him! I tried talking to Blinky this morning, but I didn't get anywhere. Ooh, Rarity! Could you help? Please!  
Rarity: Well of course I will. I must say, that Jack fellow is a brute.  
John: That's what I said.  
Rob: Stop kissing your girlfriend's flank.

(Cut to a restaurant as Blinky's wearing sunglasses.)

Rarity: Well Blinky, I'm glad we could talk.  
Blinky: Me too, Rarity. You know, outside Pinkie and our other sister, Inky, I don't have any mare friends.  
Rarity: What really? Why?  
Blinky: Oh, Jack wants me all to himself.

(She chuckles nervously.)

Rarity: Um, that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about, Blinky. Jack seems a bit verbally abusive.  
Blinky: Huh?  
Rarity: He's overly insulting you.  
Blinky: Oh, no, no, no. He's just had a bad decade.  
Rarity: What the-? A bad decade?! Blinky, we're in our twenties! ... Do you mind taking off those sunglasses?

(Blinky does so, to reveal a black eye.)

Rarity: Oh Celestia, Luna, and Amalthea!  
Blinky: Where?  
Rarity: No, I was talking about that black eye! Did Jack hit you?!  
Blinky: No! No! I... I uh... I fell down the stairs and landed on my eye.  
Rarity: Fell down the-? Blinky, listen to me, for your own sake, you've got to leave Jack.  
Blinky: Oh no. It's fine, really.

(Cut to the library.)

Pinkie: He beats her too?! Twilight, you're a princess! Throw him in jail!  
Twilight: I can't, Pinkie. I'd need an eye witness.  
Pinkie: Oh, stupid fact that Jack's smart enough not to hit her in public, but dumb enough not to know how awesome my sister is.  
Doug: Hey, you know we have these problems all the time back home. Why not have an intervention?  
Applejack: Well what's that?  
Doug: We gather everyone around and bring Blinky there. Then we encourage her to break up with Jack as a group.  
Rainbow Dash: That's a great idea! Then when Jack shows up to bring her back, we kick him in the face, right?  
Pinkie: Ooh...  
Doug: Uh no. That's not how it works at all.  
Rainbow Dash: Oh.  
Pinkie: Aw.

(Cut to the library.)

Twilight: Alright everypony thanks for coming to the intervention. Now, Pinkie will be here with Blinky any minute. Just remember, we're all here because we care about her very much.

(Pinkie brings Blinky in and sits down.)

Blinky: What's this?  
Doug: Blinky, this is an intervention. A lot of us don't like how Jack's been treating you, so we're gonna say a few things and then you'll say a few things, and then we'll be done. Sound good?  
Blinky: I guess so. It's really nice how everyone cares so much.  
Pinkie: Um... Um... Can I go first?  
Doug: Sure.  
Pinkie: Um... Blinky... I uh... I don't like what Jack's made you. The fact that he's hurt you, however recently I just found out, has affecting my life in the following ways. The Blinky Pie I knew and loved growing up is gone, and all that's in her place is a shell of a pony that doesn't know or care that she's being hurt. The Blinky I knew embraced life and made the best of it. The Blinky I knew always found a way to make me smile when I wasn't able to make myself smile, and being with Jack is a choice that makes me frown instead. I want my big sister back. Blinky, I love you. Please make the right decision.  
Blinky: Oh Pinkie.

(The two sisters embrace.)

Blinky: I am so lucky to have you as a sister.

(Everyone smiles as Pinkie's hair poofs up again.)

Pinkie: So you're gonna leave him?

(Jack comes in.)

Jack: Hey, what's going on here?  
Pinkie: Listen here, you big meany-mean pants! For your information, Blinky just agreed to leave you! ... Right?  
Jack: Oh yeah? Blinky, you tell them?  
Blinky: Well not yet. Everyone I have... News... Jack and I are getting married.

(Everyone gasps, and Pinkie's hair deflates again.)

Jack: Yeah, but only 'cause she's pregnant.

(Pinkie's mouth practically falls open. Cut to later as the gang's talking.)

Pinkie: That does it! No one forces my sister to marry him! It's time we give Jack a piece of his own medicine!  
Doug: You're gonna kill him?!  
Pinkie: What? No! No, what's wrong with you? We're just gonna beat him up a little.  
Twilight: Pinkie, we can't just beat him up without witnessing actual abuse, or it's just assault, so-  
Jack (VO): What kinda stupid name is that for a kid?!

(They go to a window with the lights on as they see silhouettes of the two.)

Blinky: It was my dad's name.  
Jack: Well it's stupid, just like you!

(He kicks her out of sight.)

Twilight: Alright, we're eyewitnesses, let's beat the jerk up and send him to jail.  
Pinkie: Yay!

(Cut to them arriving.)

Pinkie: Hey there, Jack.  
Jack: What do you want?  
Applejack: What do we-? We saw you kick Blinky to the ground, knowing full well she was pregnant!  
Jack: Oh yeah?  
Twilight: Yeah.  
Pinkie: And Daddy's name is not stupid!

(Blinky gets up.)

Doug: Hey there, you alright?  
Blinky: Mm... I think so.

(Doug helps her up.)

Doug: Don't worry. He won't hurt you anymore.  
Blinky: Okay.  
Jack: I thought I told you to get away from my mare!

(Jack kicks Doug through a window as he flies back up.)

Doug: Dude, I'm an alicorn. I come with wings.  
Rainbow Dash: Ha-ha!

(Pinkie kicks Jack into a couch.)

Twilight: And now you're going to jail.  
Everypony: Yay!

(Cut to Blinky heading back to the rock farm.)

Blinky: I'll tell Mom and Dad hi for you Pinkie.  
Pinkie: Thanks, Blinky.  
Blinky: I am so lucky to have you as a sister.

(Blinky hugs Pinkie again as her hair poofs up again.)

Pinkie: Bye Blinky. Come and see us again sometime!

(They wave good-bye.)

The End.


	9. Workout

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

**Season 5**

Episode 9: Workout

(It opens with Chris watching Applejack work at Sweet Apple Acres as he nervously gulps.)

Applejack: Um... You alright, Chris?  
Chris (squeaky): Yeah.

(Chris goes off as Applebloom follows.)

Applebloom: What's wrong, Chris?  
Chris: Well... I... Uh... Um...  
Applebloom: You like Applejack!  
Chris: ... Maybe.  
Applebloom: Well tell her!  
Chris: I can't!  
Applebloom: Oh for Pete's sake, why not?!  
Chris: 'Cause I'm not good enough for her.  
Applebloom: Again, why not?  
Chris: I'm too weak, I don't look good enough, and I'm not smart.  
Applebloom: Oh, you look good enough.  
Chris: And about being smart?  
Applebloom: ... You look good enough.

(Chris walks off moping as Applebloom gets an idea. Cut to the Cutie Mark Crusaders arriving in front of Chris.)

Chris: Ah! What are you doing?  
Scootaloo: We're being Cutie Mark Crusader Confidence Boosters!  
Chris: ... That's a mouth full.  
Scootaloo: Come with me!

(Scootaloo shoves Chris to Rainbow Dash, who's waiting.)

Rainbow Dash: So, I hear you don't think you're strong enough.  
Chris: Yup.  
Rainbow Dash: Then I'm gonna pump you up!  
Chris: Hooray!

(Cut to several minutes later as Chris is groaning, trying to do a push up.)

Rainbow Dash: Come on, Chris! Come on!

(Chris does one.)

Chris: Yeah! How many was that?  
Rainbow Dash: One.  
Chris: Aw.

(Cut to an hour later as Chris is exhausted on the ground.)

Rainbow Dash: Well done. Now, how do you feel?  
Chris: My forelegs feel like jelly.  
Rainbow Dash: Perfect!  
Sweetie Belle: My turn!  
Chris: Give me a minute.  
Sweetie Belle: Okay.

(Cut to five minutes later as Chris arrives.)

Rarity: Alright, now Applebloom and Sweetie Belle say you want a new outfit to impress Applejack?  
Chris: No. I just don't look good enough.  
Rarity: Oh pi-shah.

(Rarity lifts Chris onto the fitting area.)

Chris: Oh no, not this again.

(Rarity pulls a blind in front of him as John arrives with fabric.)

John: Now hold still.

(There's a scuffle as screams of pain are heard, and Chris is brought out in a tuxedo.)

Chris: Ooh, nice. Now for smarts.  
Everypony: Uh...

(Cut to Sweet Apple Acres as Chris arrives.)

Chris: Hi Applejack. Wanna go on a date with me?  
Applejack: Well alright, but what's with the tuxedo?  
Chris: I got it to look nice.  
Applejack: Well that's sweet. I just gotta empty two more trees.  
Chris: I'll get one.

(Chris kicks the tree as the apples fall in.)

Chris: And it didn't hurt at all.

(A stray apple falls on his head.)

Chris: That did.

(Applejack chuckles.)

Applejack: Well where do ya wanna go?  
Chris: Oh, anywhere.  
Applejack: Then you may be over dressed.

(Applejack takes the tux off as Chris smiles nervously, and they walk to the farm. Cut to the restaurant.)

Chris: So, would you have gone out with me if I'd asked you earlier?  
Applejack: Yup.  
Chris: So I didn't need to do torture myself at all?  
Applejack: Nope, but it was mighty sweet of you to do it.

(Applejack kissed Chris on the cheek as he smiles, and everyone watches from the bushes.)

Everypony: Aw...

The End.


	10. Storytime IV: Superpony

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

**Season 5**

Episode 10: Storytime IV: Superpony

(It opens as Doug arrives at the school house.)

Foals: YAY!  
Doug: Hey everypony!  
Foals: Hey Doug!  
Doug: Since I've been gone for awhile, I figured I'd tell you a few stories about a superhero called Superpony!  
Foals: Ooh...  
Doug: Now...

(Cut to a space, over a green planet.)

Doug: Only a few decades ago, there was a planet called Krypton. It glowed like an emerald in space and the ponies there had evolved to the absolute peak of physical and mental perfection. However, huge quakes threatened to destroy the planet. One of the planet's leading scientists, sensing the approach of doom, placed his infant son in a rocket and sent it hurtling to the earth just before Krypton exploded!

(Krypton explodes as a ship lands on Earth.)

Doug: The rocket landed safely in Equestria with its precious burden, Krypton's sole survivor. A passing pair of farmers found the uninjured child and took him as their own. As the years flew by, and he grew into maturity, he found he was blessed with amazing physical powers. He was faster than a speeding Pegasus! More powerful than a locomotive! Able to leap tall buildings in a single bound! The infant from Krypton is now the Stallion of Steel, Superpony!

(Cut to a shot of Shining Armor in a Superman outfit.)

Doug: To be able to hear about disasters as they happen, to help out as soon as possible, Superpony assumed the disguise of Shining Armor, a mild mannered reporter for the Canterlot newspaper.

(Cut to an MLP version of the Daily Planet as the boss, Celestia, sends out a magical notice.)

Celestia: Shining Armor, Cadence, I want to see you. I just received another threatening note from the Mad Scientist.

(The two arrive.)

Celestia: Now listen to this warning. He's planning to strike tonight. "Beware, you fools. My Electro-Ray fires tonight at twelve. Total destruction will come to those who laughed at me and failed to heed my warning. Beware, I strike at midnight." This man could be dangerous. Shining Armor, you help Cadence follow up her lead. She could have an angle on this one.  
Shining Armor: Yes ma'am.  
Cadence: But Chief, I'd like to do the story on my own.  
Celestia: Well I-  
Cadence: Thanks, Chief!

(Cadence flies off.)

Shining Armor: ... What exactly was Cadence's angle again?  
Cadence: Talking to an associate about the scientist.

(Cut to a large tower as the scientist pony watches the clock strike midnight.)

Scientist: Finally.

(The Scientist goes to a huge ray and prepares to activate it when the doorbell rings.)

Scientist: Aw! Every time I'm about to do something I enjoy, I have to delay it!

(The scientist goes down and opens the door to reveal Cadence.)

Cadence: Hey, I'm the reporter you-

(The Scientist pulls her in.)

Cadence: AH! HELP!

(He grabs Cadence and ties her to a chair.)

Scientist: So you wanted a story? Well I decided to give you the greatest story of destruction the world has ever known!

(The Scientist fires his laser, destroying a bridge.)

Scientist: How's that for a story?  
Cadence: It's horrible! You are a horrible pony!

(Cut to Luna arriving.)

Celestia: What?  
Luna: Sister, the Mad Scientist fired his ray just as he said!  
Celestia: Oh no! Was anyone hurt?  
Luna: Thankfully, he destroyed a part of the bridge no one was on. What are we supposed to do? Nopony could stand up to that madman.  
Shining Armor (under his breath): This looks like a job for Superpony!

(Shining Armor goes to the janitor's closet and changes before sneaking to a window and flying off just as a ray fires at the Daily Planet and he begins shoving it back as the scientist sees.)

Scientist: It's Superpony!  
Cadence: Hooray!  
Scientist: Shut up!

(The Scientist increases the beam's power as it knocks Shining Armor down until he begins punching the beam back.)

Scientist: I DON'T BELIEVE IT! What is he?  
Cadence: He's Superpony!

(Shining Armor shoves the beam back and uses his unicorn magic to tie the laser up in a knot, causing it to overload and begin to bring down the building as he comes in and goes to Cadence.)

Shining Armor: Miss Cadence, have you ever considered pepper spray?  
Cadence: Maybe.

(Shining Armor cuts her bonds, and they head off, with Shining Armor grabbing the scientist and tossing him into prison after they escape. Cut to a newspaper about the event by Cadence.)

Celestia: Congratulations Cadence. That was a great scoop.  
Cadence: Well it was thanks to Superpony.

(Shining Armor smiles to himself. Cut back to the others.)

Applebloom: Ooh... Cool.  
Sweetie Belle: Now what?  
Doug: A story with robots.  
Scootaloo: What's a robot?  
Doug: A creature made out of metal.  
Cutie Mark Crusaders: Ooh...

(Cut to a robot flying to a mountain fortress as a pony uses a remote to make the robot drop all the money from a national bank into a small box and go off to several other robots. Cut to a paper headlining the event as well as 10,000 dollars worth of jewels on the story. Cut to the museum where the jewels are as Shining Armor's looking around when he bumps into Cadence.)

Shining Armor: Cadence? What are you doing here?  
Cadence: Oh, just getting a mare's angle of the story.

(A whistle is blown as one of the robots comes back.)

Policeman: It's one of those metal monsters again!

(The robot walks forward as everyone tries to blast it, but it keeps going as it goes to the display and snatches the jewels. Cut to Shining Armor and Cadence at a phone booth.)

Shining Armor: Now you wait here. I'll phone this in.

(Cadence sneaks off and looks at the compartment the robot's putting the jewels into as she sneaks in to follow the robot and find out who's controlling it. Cut to Shining Armor finishing explaining to Celestia as he comes out, and Cadence is gone, and the robot is flying off.)

Shining Armor: This looks like a job for Superpony.

(Shining Armor goes back to the phone booth and changes into Superpony as he flies after the robot, using x-ray vision to see Cadence inside the robot's compartment with the jewels. He then begins to pry it open as an alarm sounds back at the base as the pony has the robot turn around, making Superpony lose his grip, also causing all the jewels to fall out as Cadence comes out to, but flies back in.)

Shining Armor: Oh come on!

(The robot heads off and returns as Cadence is dropped out.)

Pony: The jewels! What have you done with the jewels?!  
Cadence: Who wants to know?!  
Pony: Are you going to tell me or not?

(Cut to Superpony arriving at the hideout as he looks for the way in. Cut to the inside of the lair, as it's a volcano/smelting chamber as Cadence is on a platform over molten metal.)

Pony: Now are you going to tell me where the jewels are?  
Cadence: Bite me!

(The pony activates the machine as she slower goes down when Superpony smashes in.)

Pony: It's Superpony!

(The pony activates all his robots, shooting fire and beating him down before Superpony destroys them all and goes to where Cadence is as the pony holds a knife to the rope.)

Pony: One more step, and she's doomed!  
Shining Armor: Whoa!

(The pony cuts it anyway.)

Shining Armor: Oh, you jerk!

(Shining Armor saves Cadence as the pony shoves the metal onto them with a switch, but Shining Armor shields them with his cape. He then grabs the pony and Cadence, and takes him to jail. Cut to Cadence writing about the story.)

Shining Armor: That's a wonderful story, Cadence.  
Cadence: Thanks Shining Armor, but I owe it all to Superpony.

(Shining Armor smiles to himself. Cut to reality as Doug finishes.)

Foals: Yay!  
Doug: And that's all for today.  
Applebloom: That was so amazing! The only things more amazing are those times where we were fighting the Red Bull and-  
Sweetie Belle: Oh, Haggard! Haggard!

(Everyone talks as Doug smiles.)

The End.


	11. Family

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

**Season 5**

Episode 11: Family

(It opens at the library as Derpy Hooves hands Twilight a letter.)

Twilight: Thanks.

(Twilight opens it and reads it.)

Twilight: Oh my gosh! Spike! SPIKE!  
Spike: What?  
Twilight: Cadence's water broke! Get everypony!  
Spike: Okay.

(Cut to the Crystal Empire as they all arrive.)

Rarity: Oh I say, how exciting.  
Sweetie Belle: Wow, this is gonna be great!

(They arrive and see Cadence holding a baby alicorn.)

Everypony: Aw...  
Pinkie: What's her name?  
Cadence: Bethany.  
Doug: Aw, cute.  
Pinkie: Happy birthday, Bethany! When we come over to visit, you can count on me to play hide and seek, and tag with you and-  
Rob: Pinkie, the little filly just learned to open her eyes.  
Pinkie: Oh right. Well don't worry. I'm really good at peek-a-boo.

(Bethany yawns.)

Cadence: Oh, I better put Bethany to bed. All of you make yourselves at home.  
Doug: Ooh, look at this balcony. You could reenact Rapunzel on this thing.  
Applebloom: What's that?  
Doug: A story about a girl with really long hair that you could climb up.  
Scootaloo: Ech.  
Rarity: Indeed. It must have been a chore to keep it clean.

(Cut to Applejack and Chris walking around when he sees a bag of popcorn.)

Chris: Mm... Popcorn...

(Chris buys it and eats the whole bag.)

Chris: That should last me to lunch.  
Applejack: You silly little feller.  
Chris: I may be silly, but I'm yours.

(Cut to Sweetie Belle, Rarity, and John looking around.)

Sweetie Belle: Ooh, a theater.  
Rarity: Oh, looks like nothing's playing right now.  
John: Which means you two are invited to a free private show.  
Rarity: By whom?  
John: Me.  
Sweetie Belle: Yay!

(They go in and watch John do modest magic tricks as they applaud. Cut to Rob and Fluttershy looking around.)

Rob: You know this place is really nice when it's not deserted.  
Voice: Roar!  
Rob: RED BULL!

(Rob passes out as a colt passes wearing a Red Bull costume.)

Fluttershy: Wow. To be honest, I didn't think the Red Bull was marketable.

(Rob gets up.)

Rob: Urgh.

(Cut to the palace as Twilight is showing Doug around.)

Twilight: And this is the throne room.  
Doug: Cool. You're an amazing pony, Twilight.  
Twilight: Well you're really gifted at magic, and you're really brave. And-

(Doug kisses Twilight as her eyes widen before she begins receiving before they pull back.)

Doug: Wait, what did we just do?!  
Twilight: I don't know, but I liked it!  
Doug: Me too!

(They begin kissing again as Cadence and Shining Armor arrive.)

Doug: Oh, please don't throw me in the dungeon! I'm only twenty-five!  
Shining Armor: Relax. So how long?  
Twilight: Just now, and we'd appreciate if you kept it to yourselves since we're not even sure what this is.  
Cadence: Of course.

(Cut to Doug and Twilight looking at Bethany.)

Twilight: Aw, isn't she cute?  
Bethany: Agaba.  
Doug: Yeah. You know, I had a sister with the exact same name.  
Twilight: Wow.

(Everyone else arrives.)

Rarity: So, anything interesting happen today?  
Doug: Nah. Just getting to know each other a little better.

(Everyone talks and coos at Bethany.)

The End.


	12. Atlantis Part 1

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

**Season 5**

Episode 12: Atlantis Part 1

(It opens at Grand Rapids as the gang, Shining Armor, Cadence, and Bethany arrive at the Van Andel Museum.)

Doug: Man that Mysteries of the Deep Exhibit is going to be so awesome! So awesome, I know it!  
Rob: Oh, here we go.  
Pinkie: Ooh... Shiny.

(Pinkie picks up a broken piece of a small golden discus and puts it in her pocket.)

Rob: What is everybody? Twelve today?

(They go in and look around until they reach the area with the new exhibit. Doug goes straight to the Atlantis exhibit.)

Doug: Atlantis! I love this place!  
Applejack: Where is it?  
Doug: Nobody knows. Nobody's even sure it exists. Legend says that the continent disappeared years before the Egyptians even built their pyramids.  
Applebloom: Ooh...  
Doug: It's said that they had technologies that far outclass even our modern world.  
Scootaloo: Ooh...  
Doug: And that's all I got.  
Sweetie Belle: Aw.  
Rarity: Well, what's this?

(They look and see the other half of the gold discus Pinkie found.)

Pinkie: Ooh...

(Pinkie pulls out the other half from her pocket as both halves begin to glow.)

Twilight: This is great!  
Doug: Yeah, we're gonna find some magic on Earth!  
Chris: Should we put it together?  
Rainbow Dash: Well duh! Of course we should put it together!  
Fluttershy: Oh yes, and then everyone who comes after us will be able to look at it.  
Cadence: Should it be glowing like that?  
Shining Armor: I don't think so.

(Bethany giggles and reaches out for it.)

Cadence: No, no, Bethany. The discus belongs to the museum.

(Doug takes the other half and puts it to the museum's piece.)

Applejack: Come on, now, Doug. We aint getting any younger.  
Doug: Don't rush me!

(Doug puts the two halves together as it flies up and glows.)

Everyone: Ooh...

(A beam of light shoots through the roof.)

Everyone: AHHHH!

(Suddenly, a bus drops through the hole.)

Rarity: A bus? What on Earth is a bus doing here?  
John: It says it's to Atlantis.  
Rarity: A bus to Atlantis?! A lost city has a busing system?

(The discus then goes to the bus and goes to the front.)

Bus: All aboard for Atlantis.  
Doug: Well, Queen Amalthea, and Princess Celestia did say we were to investigate evidence of magic here.  
Twilight: This is so exciting!

(They go inside and find what looks like the seating for a luxury airline.)

Applejack: Well land sacks. Take a look at this, y'all.  
Rarity: Fabulous decor.  
Rob: Yeah, but who's driving it?  
Bus: Greetings. This is the auto pilot. Welcome aboard the sea-ship, Atlantis.  
Applejack: Uh, beg pardon, but we're not in the sea.  
Bus: Please be seated.

(Everyone leans back in a seat.)

Rarity: Aw, all I'd need is a foot rub and-

(Mechanical hands spring out and give Rarity a foot rub.)

Rarity: Oh...  
Bus: Attention passengers, we lack the full necessary for takeoff.  
Doug: Well what do you run on?  
Bus: This vessel is powered by song.  
Doug & Pinkie: Ooh...  
Rob: Ah...  
Pinkie: Oh come on, Rob. Singing is great! And it's fun! Now come on, everybody! We gotta get to Atlantis!  
_Let's make music together!  
Let's make sweet harmony!  
Oh, let's make music together, baby!  
You take the doe; I'll take the ray; someone else take the me!  
_  
(The bus begins moving as Rainbow Dash joins in.)

Rainbow Dash: _We are birds of a feather!  
Looking for the right key!  
_Pinkie & Rainbow Dash: _Oh, let's make music together, baby!  
'Cause only music makes someone free...!  
_Sweetie Belle: _Gonna make a beautiful song! Sing along!  
_Applebloom: _Gonna let that natural beat move your feet!  
_Doug: _When the music's deep down in you,  
There's nothing else you can do  
But believe...  
_Everyone: _Oh... Believe...  
_Applejack: _There is nothing like singing!  
_Chris: _And our voices just blend!  
_Rarity: _Oh, Let's make music together, baby!  
_John: _Lift our voices together, partner!  
_Twilight: _Let's make music forever, baby.  
_Everyone: _And... We'll... Always... Be friends...!  
_Pinkie: We'll be friends!

(Rob sighs as no one notices the ship begin to descend.)

Rob: _Let's make music together.  
Let's make sweet harmony.  
Oh... Let's make music together, baby! Let's-  
_Hey, are we going into the water?  
Bus: Out of fuel.  
Rob: Oops.

(They drop down into the ocean, right in front of a grand palace as the bus moves into an air bubble as they're let out.)

Doug: Well that was convenient.

(They walk around Atlantis, made of towers with oval areas on top similar to Arabian designs. They arrive at a small tower with a bell.)

Doug: I wonder what happens if we ring this.  
Applebloom: I'll do it.

(Applebloom rings the bell as a red carpet rolls down and a man tinted green with pointy ears comes down.)

King: Welcome to Atlantis. I have been expecting guests for the past century. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is King S'Triton.  
Doug: Hi. I'm Doug. My friends and I came to visit this place.  
King S'Triton: Quite understandable. How about a tour?  
Pinkie: That sounds fine.

(As they enter the first tower, they see a huge locked door.)

Rob: What's in there?  
King S'Triton: Oh, our weaponry. We keep it locked as we have evolved past the need or desire for physical violence.  
Rob: Well alright.  
King S'Triton: Come on, we have something for everyone.  
Pinkie: Ooh...

(They walk off as several guards surround the bus and move it away from the door as it locks.)

To Be Continued...


	13. Atlantis Part 2

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

**Season 5**

Episode 13: Atlantis Part 2

(It opens as King S'Triton continues the tour.)

King S'Triton: It is an honor to welcome you to Atlantis. It's been eons since someone's been imaginative and clever enough to come here.  
Pinkie: The pretty disc you left behind was a big help too.  
King S'Triton: Quite, now to the treasury.  
John: Ooh...

(They arrive at a room bursting with gold and precious gems.)

King S'Triton: What you see here is a glimpse of Atlantean history. Long ago, we forsook the pursuit of wealth to focus on the pursuit of knowledge and art. The only drawback of course is that we don't have anything to do with it all, so you can help yourselves to it. As much as your pockets can carry!

(Everyone fills their pockets as John stares.)

John: As much as my pockets can carry?

(John laughs insanely until he recomposes himself.)

John: _I feel a surge of deep satisfaction.  
Much as a king astride his noble steed._

(Cut to Carousel Boutique redesigned as an enormous mansion.)

John: _Soon I'll return from daily strife to hearth and wife.  
How pleasant is the life I'll lead._  
Rarity: Uh Rob, I think you're getting ahead of yourself.  
John (like he hadn't heard): Yes, of course.  
_I'd run our home precisely on schedule._

(Cut to John arriving at the imaginary house.)

John: _At six-o-one, I'd march through the door.  
My slippers, sherry, and pipe would be due  
At six-o-two. Consistent is the life I'll lead.  
_Rarity: Hey, what about me?!  
John: Splendid. Splendid.  
_It's grand to be an Englishman in twenty thirteen.  
Democracy is the way. It's the age of men, keen._

(Cut to Rarity and John relaxing as the servants rush around.)

John: _We'd be lords of our castle!  
The sovereigns! The Lieges!_  
We'd treat our servants, family, children with a firm but gentle hand, of course.

(Cut to a pair of imaginary unicorn foals.)

John: _At six-o-three the heirs of our dominion,_

_Would be scrubbed and tubbed and adequately fed.  
And so we'd pat them on the head  
And send them off to bed.  
How lordly is the life I'll lead!_

(Cut back to reality as he's filled every pocket and opening in his outfit with treasure.)

Rarity: Oh really, John.  
King S'Triton: Mr. Brown, we're off to see more. Care to join us?  
John: Are you kidding?! I'm like a boy in a sweet shop, here!

(John goes swimming through the money.)

Sweetie Belle: How's he do that?  
Doug: I don't know.

(They walk on.)

Twilight: You know your highness, I heard that you had amazing technology, and obviously your culture's skilled with magic too, considering how we got here, so...  
King S'Triton: Oh, you would like to see our science labs, very good.  
Twilight: And the magic labs too!  
King S'Triton: Oh, actually, we Atlanteans have come so far in the fields of science that science and magic have become one and the same.  
Doug & Twilight: Ooh...

(They arrive at a huge lab.)

King S'Triton: Behold the culmination of our technology, the Atlantean Hall of Science.  
Twilight: Ooh, what's this machine do?!

(She goes to a huge device.)

King S'Triton: It reconstitutes raw materials into anything you wish. Our only problem is that it reconstitutes it as ice cream, and we can't figure out how to get it to make anything else.  
Pinkie: Ooh, ice cream.

(Pinkie puts a diamond on the belt as it comes out of the other end as rainbow flavored ice cream as Pinkie eats it up.)

King S'Triton: Now take a look at this.

(He shows them a huge machine connected to a video screen.)

King S'Triton: This grand machine can break down any object and turn them into electrical impulses that are then able to actually become part of a game of any type. A bit more recreational than most of our works, but it gives the kids something to do.

(They connect to the device and enter a representation of Marvel: Ultimate Alliance.)

Doug: I've always wanted to do this. Reboot!

(Doug turns into Spider-Man as everyone follows suit and becomes a different Marvel superhero.)

Applejack: Uh... Now what?

(Dr. Doom, Loki, Magneto, and Red Skull appear.)

Doug: We stand together!  
Rob: Avengers, Assemble!  
Doug: _Our world's about to break.  
Tormented and attacked.  
_Chris: _Lost from when we wake.  
With no way to go back.  
_Rob: _I was standing on my own.  
But now I'm not alone!  
_Everyone: Avengers, Assemble!

(Shining Armor and Cadence take out Dr. Doom as Mr. Fantastic and Invisible Woman.)

Everyone: _Always, we will fight as one!  
Until the battle's won  
With evil on the run.  
We never come undone.  
Assembled we are strong!  
Forever fight as one!  
_  
(Cut to Rainbow Dash as Thor, Pinkie Pie as Hawkeye, and Chris as the Hulk fighting Loki.)

Everyone: _Assembled we are strong!  
Forever fight as one!  
_  
(Cut to the Cutie Mark Crusaders fighting Magneto as the X-Men.)

Rob: Avengers, Assemble!

(Cut to Doug as Spider-Man, Rob as Captain America, Rarity as Iron Girl, Twilight as Black Widow, and Fluttershy as She-Hulk fighting Red Skull.)

Everyone: _Always, we will fight as one!  
Until the battle's won  
with evil on the run.  
We never come undone.  
Assembled we are strong!  
Forever fight as one!  
_  
(Cut to everyone standing in a group shot.)

Everyone: _Assembled we are strong!  
Forever fight as one!  
Assembled we are strong!  
Forever fight as one!  
Assembled we are strong!  
Forever fight as one!  
_  
(They return to the real world.)

Doug: That was so awesome! What else is in here?!  
King S'Triton: Well you and your friend Twilight could stay and discuss things with the head scientist.  
Twilight: Yeah, you guys enjoy the rest of the tour.  
King S'Triton: See you at dinner.

(Everyone heads off.)

Pinkie: Wow. This place is huge.  
King S'Triton: Yes, and now, the hall of art.  
Rarity: Um, alright.

(King S'Triton hands Rob a brush.)

Rob: Uh sir, this is a brush.  
King S'Triton: Why Mr. Bugie, don't you know what art is?  
Rob: Yeah. It's uh... It's... Um...  
Pinkie: Ooh, I know! It's a dream on paper!  
King S'Triton: Very good.

(Pinkie takes the brush and makes a door, looking like the one to Sugar Cube Corner.)

Pinkie: Ooh...

(They enter and find a huge hallway.)

Everybody: Ooh...

(Rarity looks around as an Atlantean artist goes up to her.)

Artist: Madam, would you be so kind as to let me paint a portrait of you?  
Rarity: Oh my, well I- YES!

(Rarity gets onto a stand and holds a pose as they paint. Moving ever so slightly to accommodate new artists arriving, like a music box.)

Rarity: _What do you see?  
You people gazing at me?  
You see a doll on a music box  
That's wound by a key.  
How can you tell...?  
I'm under a spell...?  
I'm waiting for love's...  
First. Kiss.  
You cannot see...  
How much I long to be free...  
Turning around on this music box  
That's wound by a key.  
Yearning... Yearning...  
While. I'm.  
Turning around and around...  
_Applejack: So you're done?  
Rarity: Are you insane, darling? This is fantastic!  
Fluttershy: Okay. I guess we'll see you at dinner then.

(They head on as they arrive at a garden.)

King S'Triton: Now this garden is also a zoo featuring many creatures that roam freely.  
Fluttershy: Ooh...

(Fluttershy goes in and looks around as a Dodo lands on her shoulder.)

Fluttershy: Ooh, a dodo.

(Fluttershy goes deeper.)

Fluttershy: Don't worry about me. I'll be fine.  
Rob: Alright.

(They head on until Bethany yawns.)

Cadence: Ooh, she's getting tired. Is there anywhere we can sit down and let her rest?  
King S'Triton: Actually, we have an automated nursery to care for the baby until dinner while you relax in a cafe across the street.  
Cadence: I don't know.  
King S'Triton: I assure you it works like a charm.

(They go to the control room as Bethany is sent in, and the machines set her down in a buggy as she goes to sleep.)

Cadence: Good night, honey. Mommy and Daddy will be back as soon as we can.

(They nervously go off to the cafe as the others follow.)

Rob: Huh. You'd think they'd have thought to ask before the tour started.  
Chris: Yeah.  
King S'Triton: Now this. Our deluxe movie theater. Open twenty four hours a day, and you can watch anything you want.  
Rob: Ooh!

(Rob rushes in.)

King S'Triton: Well, I guess that just leaves you seven to see our power source.  
Applejack: Alright.

(They go to a huge clear plastic bubble that holds a floating, glowing sapphire.)

Pinkie: Ooh... Pretty.  
King S'Triton: Now you lot enjoy yourselves before dinner. Farewell.

(He heads off.)

Applejack: Well this is mighty interesting.  
Pinkie: Yeah. Ooh, let's take a picture of it!

(Pinkie does so as the light from the flash is magnified by the sapphire.)

Rainbow Dash: Ah!  
Scootaloo: Rainbow Dash, are you okay?  
Rainbow Dash: Yeah, but they should have a sign or something that says, "No flash photography."  
Sweetie Belle: You mean like the one right behind Pinkie Pie?  
Pinkie: ... Oops.  
Applebloom: Let's go. I wonder what's for dinner.

(They head back there as everyone meets back up.)

Cadence: You know that nursery was amazing. Bethany's perfectly rested and happy.  
Twilight: Aw, cute.  
Rob: I finally saw Oz the Great and Powerful, twice!  
Doug: Ooh, Twilight fixed up your reorganizing thing, so that it makes more than just ice cream.  
Twilight: Oh, it was easy once I figured out that the machine was basically designed to cast transfiguration spells.  
Rarity: I can't be too long, darlings. My public needs me.  
John: I should've worn something with more pockets.

(A drop of gold falls out as he catches it and puts it back in.)

Twilight: Man, I can't wait to get back home and tell Princess Celestia about this place.  
King S'Triton: Oh, you think you'll be going back?  
Rainbow Dash: Yeah...  
King S'Triton: Well I'm afraid it's our custom that no visitor is allowed to leave.  
Doug: What?! Come on, if it's so secret, we'd only tell Celestia. We come from a magical place too. Equestria. So, you can let us go and-  
King S'Triton: I'm afraid I just simply cannot do that. Well good-bye all.  
Applejack: Well he's an idiot.  
Pinkie: Um, actually, aren't we surrounded by water at the bottom of the Atlantic Sea?  
Applejack: Never mind.  
Doug: We've gotta figure out a way outta here!  
Rob: Well I'm off to see a movie.  
Doug: Rob, we're being held against our will!  
Rob: But the movies are still free.

(Rob walks off with Rarity and John.)

Doug: Urgh. We're gonna have to get those three to come to their senses.

(They go to Rob who's staring at the screen.)

Doug: Rob? Rob?!  
Chris: Ooh, a remote control.

(Chris pushes a button as the movie changes to a Meg Ryan film.)

Rob: AHHHHHH! AHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHH!

(He jumps into Fluttershy's arms.)

Fluttershy: Um... Wanna get back home, now?  
Rob: ... Yes.

(They then go to the Hall of Art as Rarity's taking a break from modeling as she's giddy as a school girl.)

Applejack: Uh Rarity, you think you could leave now?  
Rarity: Leave? Why would I ever want to leave here?  
Sweetie Belle: Wouldn't you miss Mom and Dad? Or the Carousel Boutique?  
Rarity: ... Well... Um...  
Doug: Also, how are you going to be a great fashion designer if you spend all your free time modeling?  
Rarity: Well... That is a good point. Well, let's get John and leave this place!

(They go to the treasury as John is just lying there with his clothes fit to burst with all the treasure he's stuffed into it.)

Doug: John, you alright?  
John: Fine, I just realized something.  
Doug: What?  
John: A man has dreams of walking with giants.  
To carve his nitch in the aphids of time.  
_Before the mortar of his zeal  
Has a chance to congeal...  
_The cup is dashed from his lips.  
The flame is snuffed aborning.  
He's brought to rake and ruin in his prime.

(He tosses the gold away as he looks at the air bubble that traps them there as everyone realizes he's already figured out that these riches aren't going to get him anything he'd desire down here.)

Chris: Life is a rum go, governor, and that's the truth.  
John: Why are you talking like that?  
Chris: I thought you wanted to do British accents.  
John: No.  
Chris: Suit yourself. I'm easy.  
John: You know what I think? It's that king fellow. He tricked us into going to places where our less admirable desires suffocate any desire to leave! From the moment we stepped off that bus, he's been showing us around our prisons!

_This world is calm... Well ordered.  
Some would say exemplary.  
But there are people who need chaos in their wake.  
Down here my life's ambitions go...  
With one... Fell... Blow.  
It's quite a bitter pill... To take.  
_We've got to get out of here!  
Everyone: Hooray!  
Doug: Come on. We just need to get to the bus and figure out a way to get it to get us back home!

(They head out as the bus is locked down by guards.)

Doug: Uh-oh.  
King S'Triton: I'm sorry, but we can't allow you to leave.  
Rainbow Dash: Hey you, what's your problem?! The only people we'll be actually telling are people from another world who can't really get here all that easily! We just wanna go home! Now either let us in that bus, or we'll open a can of whup-butt on you!

(King S'Triton looks at all of their determined faces and sighs.)

King S'Triton: Very well. You may leave, but you may only tell the people you need to tell, no more.  
Pinkie: Cross our hearts and hope to fly! Stick a cupcake in our eyes!

(They head in as the King removes the discus, putting the bus on course back home.)

Pinkie: Alright guys, you know what to do!  
Rob: Oh, when did my life become a musical?!  
Rarity: Well my little ponies, how about you go?  
Sweetie Belle: Ooh yeah!

(Sweetie Belle clears her throat.)

Sweetie Belle: _Do me so do, do so me do.  
Every truly cultured music student knows  
You must learn your scales and your arpeggios.  
Feel the music ringing through your chest and not your nose.  
When you learn your scales and your arpeggios._  
Applebloom: _If your faithful to your daily practicing...  
You will find your progress is encouraging.  
Do me so me, do me so me, fa la so me do!  
When you do your scales and your arpeggios!_  
Rarity & Sweetie Belle: _Do me so do, do so me do.  
Do me so do, do so me do.  
Though it seems at first as though it doesn't show,  
Like a tree ability will bloom and grow._  
Everyone: _If you're smart, you'll learn by heart  
What every artist knows!  
You must learn your scales and your arpeggios...!_

(They head back to Grand Rapids.)

The End.


End file.
